roller coaster
by Goldilocks4
Summary: Effy is a hooker and she's in love with Katie. Emily had a kid with Cook(Naomi's Brother) after a one night stand and she never told Naomi about it..What will happen between Naomi and Emilly? And what will happen when Katie find out about Effy being a hooker?Follow the story with drama and all.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Effy, I'm 21 and I'm a hooker. I was 16 when my dad died and my mom left me alone with my sister who's now 19. When I turned 14 stopped going to school and started to party like a mad women. Life was getting complicated and the only way I found to help myself was to sell my body for money. This is how I pay for the bills, the big house and cars that I have. And I'm happy about my choice, I won't change that. Only my sister knows about my secret. She said to me she'll keep mine as long as I keep hers. And I agreed.

"How was your client last night?" Alexandra asked me. I grinned at her.

"She was pretty good...nice body, cute face, soft hands and her lips...oh my god" ok maybe I was exaggerating. But it was all true.

"I guess that was one of the best clients you never had" she winked at me and I chuckled softly.

"Yea I guess "I mumbled and she raised an eyebrow.

"Ok...what's going on now?" I sighed as I sit beside her.

"I...I hooked up again with Katie last night after the client left" I said.

"And so what? It's not like you were an official couple" she said matter of fact.

"I know but still...I feel like I'm cheating on her and she doesn't know about my work" I explained.

"Oh my god! You totally like her" she widened her eyes and I groaned.

"Yes I do...and it been a years that we've been sleeping and hanging out together" I mumble.

"Listen, Effy...I'm not your mother but your best friend...but if you feel something for her, I think you should start to tell her the truth about your real job because I don't want you to fall in the same boat as me" she explained. I shake my head.

"Are you insane? There is no way that I will tell her that I'm a fucking sex hooker! She'll leave or run away...she's my friend and I can't do that to her" I hissed.

"Well don't you think hiding the truth from her will keep her with you?" She hissed back. I sighed as I reached my hand in my hair.

"No...I'll do it when I'm ready but not now" I say.

"Good then...now let's get out of here" she said.

**Thoughts? Should i continue or not? I want answers :)Mitakes are mine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Katie's POV**

Hi, my name Katie Fitch and 22 years old. I'm a model and I love my job. I have a twin sister she`s my neighbourhood. I don`t have any girlfriend but Effy and I are close and…I really like her.

"Hey" she mumbles as she walks into my office.

"Hey... what are you doing here?" I ask .She shrugs her shoulders as she looks around.

"Just wanted to see you after the other night" she mumbles. I smile and grab her hand pulling her closer to me.

"Eff, we see each other all the time when we hang out with the rest of the gang." I reply and kiss her on the lips. She smiles as she reaches her hand on my hair. She looks at me in the eyes like she used to do it but this time it was different.

"I was thinking that...maybe we can go out to dinner tonight or something?" She suggests shyly. Am I dreaming or she just asked me out?

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I grin. She scratches the back of her neck and smiles nervously.

"Euh...yes...I really like you Katie and i would like to give us a shot." She confesses I smile widely and wrap my arms around her neck.

"I really like you too since day one and i would love to go on the date with you" i answer. She gives me a big smile. We kiss for a few second until she pulls away.

"Well, it was easier than i thought" she blurts out and we laughs. After Effy left, i went home to get ready for my date. I know that I'm sexy but i want to look sexier than i used to be if you know what I mean. I let out a groan as i look around my room; all the clothes that I've been trying don't fit with what I want.

"I think someone needs help here" my sister says from the door frame.

"Yes I really do need your help because I'm going crazy!" I yell as i grab my hair with both of my hands. She chuckles.

"And me who always thought that you would never ask for help when it comes to Fashion" she mocks. I show her the middle finger.

"I have a date with Effy and i don't know what to wear" i pout and she rolls her eyes.

"Let me" she pushes away from the closet and i gasp. After a few minutes, she found the perfect outfit and to be honest i love it.

"Thanks! You're the best!" I yell and kiss her on the cheek before i grab the clothes from her hands.

" good luck with your date" she winks at me and I smile softly.

"Thanks" i mumble before i start to get dress.

**At the restaurant,..**

"I'll take a glass of wine for miss over here and a glass of Vodka for me" Effy orders. I raise my eyebrows at her when she turns around to look at me.

"What?" I shook my head and chuckle.

"So you were telling the truth when you said you're not a fan of wine" i smirk and she rolls her eyes.

" yep...i hate wine!" I nod as i take a bit of my Oriental Salad.

"So how's work?" She raises her head so fast that I was surprised she didn't break it.

"W-what about work?" She asks nervously. I frown at her.

"Hospital, your patients, Effy...are you sure that you ok? Cuz you seems a little bit strange" i ask confusedly. She rubs her throat and looks at me with a smile.

"No, erm...everything is fine...i was just...never mind but yeah everything is good at work, i don't have any bad situation for now" she answers rapidly. I nod my head slowly. What the hell is wrong with her?

"Cool then"

"What about you?" She asks back after she finishes the drink the waitress just brought her and orders another one.

"Well, there's a new girl who signed a contract with my company so tomorrow I'm going to have to spend the day with her to work on the new Photoshop." She raises her eyebrows.

"Hmm...Should I be jealous now?" I snort as i take a sip from my wine.

"No! She's hot yes but no one can replace you." I say with a smile and she smiles back.

"I'm glad to hear that then" she winks at me. We ate and talk for another two hours before she drove me back to my house. She stops the car and turns toward me.

"I had a really great date with you" she whispers. I lean my forehead against her and touch her cheek.

"Me too...it was the best date i never had" I whisper back. We stare at each other in the eyes until i start to kiss her. She slides her tongue inside of my mouth and i moan. Just when I was about to get on top of her, she stopped me. I give her a confuse look and she looks away.

"I don't want to rush things between us now...we should take this slow" she explains. I want to get angry but i know that it won't help the situation.

"Why now? I mean we've done it before so why are you stopping me from having sex with you?" I ask tiredly. She licks her lips as she grabs my hand.

"Because before we weren't official and it was just fun, am i right?" She asks and i nod.

"And now tonight, i made it official by going out on a date with you." She finishes with a smile. I couldn't help but smile.

"You're a nice good looking girl and i know that I'll never find someone comparable to you" i confess and kiss her on the cheek.

"And you Katie Fitch, you're the most beautiful girl that I've always dream about...and I'm happy to have you in my life! You the only girl who matters to me" she kisses me on the lips before she pulls away.

"I'm happy to hear all this...i think it's time for a goodnight" i mumble. She sighs and rubs my knee.

"Yes it is, I'm sorry again... I'll see you tomorrow after your work" i nod and kiss her one last time before i get out of the car. I wave goodbye as she drives away. When i get inside, i jump when I see Naomi and Emily standing in front of me.

"So how was it?" They ask at the same time. I chuckle and throw my bag on the couch.

"It was amazing...i never thought she could be that type of girl" i blurt out.

"Well there's a lot of thing you don't know about our Queen B" Naomi winks and i groan.

"Whatever, Campbell...what are you guys up to tonight?" I ask as i sit on the couch.

"I don't know...maybe we can have a girl's night with Lesly and Effy...btw why she didn't stay?" Emily asks confusedly and i sigh.

"She wants us to take the things slow and anyway she got call at the hospital" i answer.

"Well don't be mad but i agree with her...cuz now that you know how she feels about you and vis versa, she wants everything to be perfect and serious" Naomi informs. I reach my hands in my hair.

"Argh...i know, I know...I'll call Lesly to see if she can come." I take my phone and dial her number.

"Katie! What a pleasure to hear your voice" she screams with joy. I can tell she was already drunk or high. I chuckle to myself and the girls give me a crazy look.

"Already wasted...where are you? Maybe we can come and join you" i suggest.

"Yes of course! It's going to be insane...I'm at the 3"

"Ok...we'll be there in an hour...see ya" i hang up the phone before i turn to the girls.

"She's at 3...so let's get ready" i inform them. After a few minutes, when everyone was ready, we left to go to the club. I texted Effy to tell her that i was out with the girls but she didn't answered me. She must be very busy at the hospital.

"My favorite bitches are here!" Lesly yells drunkenly and wraps her arms around our shoulders.

"Danm! How did you drink? You smell alcohol as hell!" Naomi yells over the music.

"I don't know. I stopped counting after the second bottle of Vodka" she laughs before she turns to me.

"Where's my sister?" She asks confusedly as she looks around.

"She was called at the hospital" i say and she nods her head slowly.

"Right...that's suck...Let's get fucked up girls" she yells as she pushes us to the bar. She reminds me of Cook. And speaking of the devil.

"Well, well, well...if this is not the Fitchs and Campbell" he grins. I can't help but smile before i hug him.

"Hey, Cooky...how have you been? It's been what? 4 years" i guess.

"Well I had to be invisible for a while but now I'm back and forever this time" he answers.

"That's what you said last time and you left" Naomi hisses before she passes past him. Emily and i sighed as Cook gives us a sad look.

"She's still mad after you, Cook" Emily informs him and he nods.

"I know and i don't know what to do or say for her to forgive me" he mumbles sadly.

"You left your sister alone after your mom passed away! How do you think she would feel?" I ask firmly and he groans.

"Can we not talk about this and get something to drink, please?" He pleads. I mumble whatever before i walk past him.

**Emily's Pov**

"Hey...you ok?" I sit beside her. Two hours had pass and the only thing she was doing was drinking.

"I'm fine, Ems...thanks for asking" she says drunkenly before she finishes her last shot. She orders another one. I want to stop her but i don't want to cause a scene like last time.

"You're not...your brother reappear out of nowhere and i know you still affected by the fact he left you without staying in contact with you...but-" she interrupts me with a cold look.

"But what Emily? Forgive him for what he did and act like nothing happened? He promised me that he'll stay with me no matter what and he left! He left because he couldn't deal with the fact that our mom was gone! But new flashes to him, he wasn't the only one! "she hisses and i flinch.

"I'm sorry, ok! I really am...i wish i can say or find something to make you feel better but i can't...the only thing I'm asking you is to talk to him and moved on...you don't know what he`s been through either" i reply softly. She looks at me with a strange look before she laughs bitterly. I close my eyes; shit i should have kept my mouth shut.

"So all those years, you've in contact with him when you knew how i felt?...i can't believe it!" She yells as she slams her fist on the counter.

"I'm sorry" i look at the floor.

"Stop saying you fucking sorry for fuck sake!" She raises her voice before we gets interrupted.

"Hey...can I talk to you for a moment, Nams"Cook asks shyly but Naomi didn't answer and keeps drinking from her glass.

"Naomi...don't be like that with him" i mumble and she glares at me.

"Stay out of this Ems!" She sneers and i look away.

"Please, Naomi...I'm begging you" he approaches her and touches her shoulder. The next thing i see; he was on the floor holding his bleeding nose.

"Get the fuck away from me, Cook! You left so now deal with the fucking consequences!" She cries. She grabs the bottle from the bar and walks away. I sigh sadly before i turn to him. I rub his cheek.

"She needs time, Cook...you showing up here is not helping" I sadly say and he sighs before he sits beside me.

"I know, Emily... But it's eating me from the inside! I can't keep this from her anymore! We need to tell her"he says and i wide my eyes.

"N-no, Cook! You can't do this to me or to us...you promised me you won't tell her what happened between us!" I plead.

"I know, I know...but what we did ended up with a bad consequence" he sadly says. After her mom died, Naomi was very obsessed and wouldn't talk to me for two months. So one night, i went out to a party with Cook and the girls. I got fucking high and drunk; we ended up making out in one of the room. It was just a one night stand. But this one night stand turned out in a bad way after a few weeks. I never told Naomi about it and she wouldn't talk to me at all. So she broke up with me, saying that she needed more space. I agreed and told her that i needed space too. It was the only way for me to get out of Bristol, to give birth to my son. Yes, I have a son and he's 4 years old. He looks a lot like me. I talked to him every day. If Naomi finds out, she'll kill her brother and me.

"How is he?" I ask silently. He take a sip from his scotch before he turns to me.

"He's good...i moved here with him and he can't wait to see you again" he informs me with a soft smile and i smile back.

"Tell him I'll come visit him tomorrow "he nods his head before he turns back to his drink. My life is so screwed!

**The next morning...  
**  
I groan and look beside me, Naomi was still asleep. I'm not surprise; god knows how many drinks she had. I sigh and stand up from the bed to go to the bathroom. When i was done, i walk downstairs to prepare breakfast. Two hours past, and she was still asleep. I sigh sadly. I left her note saying that I'm going to visit Cook.

"Mummy!" Tyler yells and jumps into my arms. I hold him tightly and smile.

"Hey buddy...look what I got you!" He grins as i hand him a box with a car in it.

"Thank you! Dad looks what mom gave me! It's super cool!" He yells as he tries his new car. I smile widely as i watch him play around.

"He looks so much like me, Cook! What did i do?" I say sadly. He rubs my shoulder.

"I won't tell her, so don't need to worry...and it was mistake.." He answers.

"Yeah, well, this is fucking huge and i won't be able to deal with this if she finds out" i say softly.

"Mummy...are you going to come to see me play today?" I give Cook a confuse look and be chuckles nervously.

"He wanted to play a sport and he chooses basketball" he shrugs his shoulders. I shake my head and chuckle before i turn to him.

"You play basketball? I'm proud of you son and of course I'll come to see you play, you can count on me" i wink at me and he gives me a high five. We spend the morning together; i brought him to the park, ice cream shop and to the mall. It was around 5 pm when i got home after. His game, i never thought he could play like that. He's talented.

"Where were you?" She asks as she flips through the channels. I sigh and sit beside her.

"Went out with your brother" she mumbles something incoherent that i couldn't quite understand.

"What is so important for you to hang out with him instead of me?" She asks not taking her eyes away from the tv. I bite my lips.

"You were mad at me last night and i didn't like it" i mumble and she sighs before she closes the tv and turns to look at me.

"I'm sorry; i was so frustrated that he decided to show up into my life just like that! ...i mean why now? Why after 4 years?" She cries as the tears rolls down her cheeks. I hold her and kiss her on the head.

"I know you hate him for what he did and i think it would be the time for the two of you to talk...don't you think?

"I'll try but i can't promise anything" i smile softly and kiss her on the lips.

"That's my girl"

**Effy's Pov**

when I wake up, my head was pounding like hell. Last night i had a client and we went a little bit too far; drugs. I couldn't believe that i lie to Katie and ditched her to go fuck a client. I wasn't even home and now i have to drive back. I get up and start to get dress just as the girl wakes up.

"Good morning" she groans and i chuckle.

"Good morning"

"Last night was very fucked up, isn't it?" She raises her eyebrows as she grabs her wallet.

"Yes it was...i don't know what you gave me but i loved it" i say and she smiles as she hands me the money. I grab it and raise my eyebrows.

"A check?" I say with an attitude. She rolls her eyes.

"You didn't even check the total" i scoff before i look at it. And god danm it!

"10000$! That much? Are you crazy?" She shrugs her shoulders and gets close to me.

"I gave you an extra last night and now i want to be your official client as long as i want to" she says as slides her hands down my stomach. All i can see right now is Katie's face. I push her away and she frowns.

"I-i don't do second round with the same girl" and she scoffs.

"And I'm sure I'm the first one of all your clients to give you all this money...think about. My door is always open" she kisses me on the lips before i have the time to say something. I look at the check and think about it for a second. Argh!

"Ok! Fine! But no texts or phone calls on my cellphone but only to my office!" I say seriously. She grins at me.

"Scouts of honor" she salutes. I roll my eyes before i grab my bag and car keys.

"See you later" i say before i walk out of the house. When i get into my Ferrari, i let out a groan and hit the wheel.

"It's getting more fucked up every day!" I hiss to myself.

**Lesly's POV**

"Do you have it?" She asks me as she rubs her left arm. I look at the bag before i look back at her. I get close to her and i put the bag on her palm but i didn't let go.

"This one is stronger than what i used to give you...so please, this time, behave Alex!" I warn. She nods and kisses me on the lips before i let go of the hand.

"I will...thanks" she says before she walks away. I let out a sigh as i reach my hand in my hair. I've met Alex in my first year in high school and since then we've been inseparable. We were partying a lot and all. I didn`t know that she has a problem with drugs until that night when she had an OD. She didn't want to get help and i didn't even force her. And I'm being a stupid and selfish girl because I'm still selling her drugs. I tried to stop her but she won't let me. I've been falling for her since i first met her, she knows about it but it's as if it was nothing serious for her.  
**  
What do you tihink? Good or bad reviews i accept thm all :)**…**Please let me kno its important for me!**

**MISTAKES ARE MINE!SORRY**


End file.
